Leo Inter Serpentes: Zweites Jahr
by germanoutlander
Summary: Es ist Harrys zweites Jahr in Hogwarts, und er fängt an, sich zu wünschen, dass Voldemort zurück wäre und seine Lehrer von ihm besessen wären. Jemand hat es auf Muggelstämmige abgesehen, und es macht keinen Spaß, ein Slytherin zu sein, wenn ein Großteil der Schule denkt, du wärst derjenige, der die anderen Schüler angreift. - Übersetzung. - Pausiert!
1. Kapitel 1

**Übersetzung von „Leo Inter Serpentes: Second Year" von Aeternum, zu finden im AO3 unter /works/1066995/chapters/2140273**

 **Anm. der Übersetzerin:** Und weiter geht's! Ich hoffe, ihr habt mit dem zweiten Band ebenso viel Spaß wie mit dem ersten. _dtde_ und allen anderen, die wissen wollen, wohin die Reise geht mit dieser Geschichte, empfehle ich einen Blick auf die Originalserie, von der es bereits die ersten fünf Bände gibt. (Ich werde es hier nicht vorwegnehmen, ich möchte nicht spoilern, aber ihr könnt mir dafür auch gerne eine private Nachricht schreiben.)

* * *

 **Kapitel 1, in welchem die Malfoys Harry retten**

Harry runzelte frustriert die Stirn über seiner Fotokopie. Das hatte in der Bibliothek alles so einfach ausgesehen. Er entdeckte, dass es etwas anderes war, sich _Die Geheimnisse des Schlossöffnens_ in der gut beleuchteten Bibliothek anzusehen, als zu versuchen, einem kopierten Diagramm im Schein einer Taschenlampe zu folgen. Es half auch nicht, dass er keines der vorgeschlagenen Werkzeuge besaß. Er musste sich mit einigen Haarnadeln und Sicherheitsnadeln behelfen, die er aus dem Badschrank gestohlen hatte.

Und er hatte eine zornige Eule, die ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hedwig", sagte er erneut. „Es will sich einfach nicht bewegen."

Vorsichtig faltete er seine Kopie zusammen und legte es zusammen mit den Nadeln in eine alte Keksdose, dann packte er alles unter das lose Dielenbrett, das er aufgebrochen hatte. Er warf sich auf sein Bett und schmollte die Decke an. All seine Pläne für die Woche waren ruiniert.

Alles, was er brauchte, dachte, war es, aus der Bibliothek eine Anleitung zu besorgen. Dann könnte er Hedwig befreien und Draco einen Brief schicken und ihn fragen, wann er und seine Mutter kämen, um ihn abzuholen. In der Wartezeit hätte er den Schrank unter der Treppe aufbekommen und seine Schulsachen in seinen Raum bringen können, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Stattdessen verbrachte er seine Zeit damit, Dudleys ausgemusterte Bücher zu lesen und zu malen. Normalerweise genoss er es, aber er konnte nur so viele Portraits von Hedwig anfertigen, die ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Außerdem wurden seine Bleistifte deprimierend kurz und Dudley hatte keine mehr, die er stehlen könnte.

Ein leises Piepsen unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er drehte sich um und stellte schnell seinen Wecker aus.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu meinem Geburtstag", murmelte er, als er die leuchtenden Ziffern anstarrte.

* * *

Harry musste seinen Geburtstag damit verbringen, für Tante Petunia Hausarbeiten in Vorbereitung eines Abendessens für einen von Onkel Vernons Geschäftspartnern und seine Frau vorzubereiten. Harry strich die Gartenbank für Tante Petunia an, als er hörte, wie sich jemand über den Mangel an Nagetieren im Garten beschwerte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf; denn erst heute Morgen dachte er, er hätte ein Paar grüne Augen gesehen, die ihn aus der Hecke beobachteten. Offensichtlich brachte ihn der fehlende Kontakt zu seinen Freunden um den Verstand.

Deshalb war er sehr erleichtert, als er sah, wie eine Ringelnatter den Kopf aus dem Blumenbeet hervorstreckte. „ _Hallo_ ", sagte er in freundlichem Ton.

Die Schlange zuckte ein paarmal mit der Zunge und sah ihn an. „ _Hallo, Menschenjunge_ ", zischte sie schließlich zurück.

„ _Wenn du nach einem Ort für eine bessere Jagd suchst, solltest du das Feld hinter der High School ausprobieren_ ", riet Harry und gab eine Wegbeschreibung.

„ _Was möchtest du als Gegenleistung, Menschenjunge?_ ", fragte sie.

Harry grinste; er hatte gehofft, dass sie es ihm zurückzahlen wollte. „ _Nichts allzu beschwerliches. Aber wenn du mit einer Gruppe Freunden zurückkommen könntest, würde ich mich freuen. Je größer, desto besser. Die anderen Menschen im Haus haben Angst vor Schlangen._ " Er wusste nicht, ob das tatsächlich stimmte, aber er dachte nicht, dass die Dursleys sehr glücklich darüber sein würden, wenn ihr ordentlicher Garten von ihnen überrannt würde.

„ _Ich werde es versuchen, Menschenjunge_ ", sagte die Schlange, bevor sie davonkroch.

Harry brachte den Rest seiner Hausarbeiten in viel besserer Stimmung zu Ende, als er sie begonnen hatte, aber seine schlechte Laune kam zurück, als er das magere Abendessen sah, dass Tante Petunia für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Er aß es missmutig, während er den Schweinebraten im Ofen betrachtete. Er freute sich schon, wenn das Abendessen mit den Masons vorbei sein würde. Mürrisch ging er zu seinem Zimmer und ignorierte Onkel Vernons letzte Ermahnung, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Er schloss die Tür, wollte sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen und konnte sich gerade so davon abhalten, laut aufzuschreien. Da saß ein Hauself auf dem Bett. Er trug eine schmutzige Kissenhülle; nicht zu vergleichen mit den sauberen, livrierten Kissenhüllen, die die Elfen in Hogwarts trugen. Als er die grünen Augen sah, wusste Harry, dass er sich heute Morgen an der Hecke nichts eingebildet hatte.

„Äh, hallo. Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er ihn nervös. Er hatte keine Idee, warum ein Hauself in seinem Zimmer sein würde.

„Harry Potter!", piepste der Elf. „Dobby hat viel über Harry Potter gehört! Dobby wollte Sie schon lange kennenlernen, Sir."

„Dobby… Oh! Du bist Dracos Elf!", sagte Harry aufgeregt.

Dobby nickte mit dem Kopf, dass seine Ohren flatterten. „Dobby dient der Familie Malfoy, Harry Potter."

„Hat Draco dich hergeschickt?"

„Oh, nein. Master Draco weiß nicht, dass Dobby hier ist, Sir. Dobby wird sich dafür bestrafen müssen, wenn er nach Hause zurückkehrt."

„ _Was?_ Draco hat dir gesagt, dich zu bestrafen?"

„Nein, Harry Potter. Master Lucius erwartet, dass Dobby sich bestraft, wenn Dobby sich schlecht benimmt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Warum bist du denn dann hier, wenn du dich deswegen nur – selbst bestrafen musst?"

Dobby sprang vom Bett und kam zu Harry. „Dobby ist gekommen, um Harry Potter zu warnen, Sir. Harry Potter darf nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren!"

„Was? Selbstverständlich werde ich das. Ich muss zur Schule gehen. Und es ist mir mehr ein Zuhause, als dieser Ort es je sein wird", sagte Harry verwirrt.

Dobby schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Hogwarts wird für Harry Potter nicht sicher sein."

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Es war letztes Jahr schon nicht gerade sicher für mich, aber es hat trotzdem mehr Spaß gemacht, als hier zu sein. Ich habe Freunde dort."

„Freunde, die Harry Potter nicht schreiben?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „Woher weißt du, dass ich keine Briefe bekommen habe?"

Dobby sank ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Harry Potter darf nicht böse auf Dobby sein. Dobby wollte nur helfen."

„Was hast du getan?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Dobby hat Harry Potters Briefe abgefangen, Sir", sagte der Elf und zog einen Stapel Briefe aus seiner Kissenhülle.

Harry versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Und warum hast du das getan?"

„Dobby dachte, dass wenn Harry Potter dachte, dass er keine Freunde hätte, würde Harry Potter nicht nach Hogwarts zurück wollen." Dobbys Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er es für einen logischen Plan hielt.

„Ich gehe im September nach Hogwarts zurück. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Und ich hätte jetzt gerne meine Briefe, bitte!"

„Harry Potter wird sie bekommen, wenn er verspricht, nicht nach Hogwarts zurück zu gehen."

„Nein. Ich kann das nicht versprechen."

„Dann lässt Harry Potter Dobby keine Wahl", sagte Dobby traurig.

Damit rannte der Elf aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe herunter. Harry fluchte und rannte ihm so leise er konnte nach. Er fand Dobby auf einem Küchenschrank kniend und Tante Petunias Nachspeise vor ihm schwebend.

„Nein, bitte nicht, sie werden mich umbringen", flüsterte Harry.

„Harry Potter muss sagen, dass er nicht zur Schule zurückgeht."

„Das kann ich nicht!"

Dobby sah ihn traurig an. „Dann muss Dobby es tun, Sir, um Harry Potter zu retten."

Dobby ließ die Nachspeise auf den Fußboden fallen, wo die Platte laut zerbrach. Der Elf verschwand mit einem scharfen Knacken. Schreie kamen aus dem Esszimmer, Onkel Vernon kam in die Küche gerannt und fand sie in Sahne und Geschirrstückchen bedeckt. Harry stand in der Mitte des Raumes, seine Arme immer noch ausgestreckt vom Versuch, die Nachspeise zu retten.

Onkel Vernon scheuchte die Masons zurück ins Esszimmer, kam dann zurück und gab Harry einen Mopp, während er die verschiedenen Strafen auflistete, die er Harry auferlegen würde. Tante Petunia fand etwas Eis im Gefrierschrank, und Harry dachte hoffnungsvoll, dass Onkel Vernon vielleicht nicht so streng zu ihm sein würde, wenn er es schaffen könnte, seinen gewünschten Vertrag noch abzuschließen.

Dann flog eine Eule durch das offene Fenster herein, ließ einen Brief auf Mrs. Masons Kopf fallen und flog wieder nach draußen. Die Masons gingen unter einem Schall von Schreien und Kreischen, und Harry positionierte seinen Mopp und den Eimer vorsichtig zwischen sich und den Dursleys. Es war nicht viel, aber es gab ihm ein kleines Gefühl von Sicherheit, als Onkel Vernon auf ihn zukam.

„Ließ ihn! Na los – ließ ihn!", fauchte er, als er den Brief in Harrys Hände drückte.

Harry las den Brief und schluckte. Er kam vom Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie des Ministeriums, und sagte deutlich, dass minderjährige Zauberer außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern durften. Scheiße.

„Du hast uns nicht erzählt, dass du außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern darfst. Hast wohl vergessen, es zu erwähnen… Ist dir einfach entfallen, würde ich mal sagen…" Onkel Vernon griff Harry am Kragen und begann, Harry die Treppe hochzuziehen. „Nun, ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich, Junge… Ich schließ dich ein. Du gehst nie wieder in diese Schule zurück… Nie… Und wenn du versuchen solltest, dich hier herauszuzaubern – dann werfen sie dich dort raus!"

Am nächsten Morgen bestellte Onkel Vernon einen Mann, der Gitterstäbe vor Harrys Fenster anbrachte. Er selbst baute eine Katzenklappe in Harrys Tür ein, und Tante Petunia schob sein Mittagessen – eine kalte Dose Suppe – für ihn herein. Harry gab Hedwig die wenige Stücke Fleisch darauf, ignorierte ihren bösen Blick, und trank die Flüssigkeit Grimassen schneidend auf einmal aus.

Er ging durch den Raum und versuchte, eine Bestandsaufnahme seiner Sachen zu machen. Eine Eule, Papier und Bleistifte, aber keine Möglichkeit, sie herauszubekommen und Hilfe zu holen. Ein paar alte Romane, die er diesen Sommer bereits gelesen hatte. Einige von Dudleys kaputten Spielsachen. Das war's.

Nein, war es nicht, erinnerte er sich. Grinsend hob er das lose Dielenbrett an und holte Dudleys alten Walkman und die Pearl Jam-Kassette hervor, die er früher diesen Sommer gekauft hatte. Sehr sorgfältig hatte er alles Geld, das er zwischen den Sofakissen oder bei öffentlichen Telefonzellen gefunden hatte, darauf gespart. Es war weit entfernt von den Stapeln an Goldmünzen in seinem Verlies in Gringotts. Er setzte die Kopfhörer auf, setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah unglücklich aus dem Fenster.

Etwa nach der Hälfte der Kassette hörte Harry jemanden rufen. Er überlegte, einfach die Lautstärke hoch zu regeln, aber er war sich sehr bewusst, dass er nicht viele Batterien in seinem Zimmer hatte. Mit einem Seufzer entschied er sich, seinen Vorrat aufzusparen. Er schaltete den Walkman aus und legte ihn zurück unter das lose Dielenbrett. Das Rufen unterhielt ihn vielleicht, argumentierte er. Es könnte sogar vielleicht die Polizei sein, die gekommen war, um zu sehen, weshalb die Dursleys ihren Neffen eingesperrt hatten, aber er dachte nicht, dass das sehr wahrscheinlich war. Er schlich hinüber zur Tür und presste sein Ohr dagegen. Er konnte Onkel Vernon sich die Lunge aus dem Leib fluchen hören und dann hörte er Schritte die Treppe hinaufeilen.

Harry sprang von der Tür zurück, prüfte, ob das lose Dielenbrett glatt mit den anderen Brettern abschloss und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Draußen wurden die Schritte langsamer und stoppten. Weitere, leichtere Schritte kamen die Treppe langsam hoch und dann sagte eine Frauenstimme etwas, das zu leise war, als dass Harry es verstehen konnte.

„Harry?"

Harry starrte die Tür an, zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen. Jemand klopfte an.

„Harry?"

„ _Draco?!_ " Harry sprang vom Bett und lief zur Tür. Bestimmt halluzinierte er.

„Mutter, es ist dieser hier."

Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und Draco trat herein. Harry starrte ihn an. „Bist du echt?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn und lachte dann. „Ja, Harry, ich bin echt. Oder zumindest denke ich –"

Der Rest seiner Antwort wurde von Harry abgeschnitten, der sich auf ihn warf und ihn fest umarmte. „Gott sei Dank bist du da!"

Draco umarmte ihn ebenso fest zurück, bevor er sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung löste. „Harry, ich möchte dir meine Mutter vorstellen."

Harry sah an Draco vorbei und sah eine hochgewachsene blonde Frau. Er hatte sie einmal zuvor aus einiger Entfernung gesehen. Von nahem wurde die starke Ähnlichkeit mit Draco deutlich, obwohl sie blaue und nicht graue Augen hatte. Sie trug ein elegantes Muggelkleid, von dem Harry wetten würde, dass es mehr gekostet hatte, als alles, was Tante Petunia jemals besessen hatte, und sie hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Schön, dich endlich kennenzulernen, Harry", sagte sie herzlich. „Obwohl ich wünschte, die Umstände währen etwas glücklicher." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, sah sie sich im Raum um. Als sie die leere Suppendose und die Gitterstäbe vor dem Fenster sah, zog sie scharf Luft ein und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Hol deine Sachen, wir gehen", sagte Draco zu Harry.

Harry schnappte sich den Walkman und die Keksdose unter dem Dielenbrett hervor und sammelte dann seine Malsachen vom Nachttisch ein. „Alles andere ist in meinem Schrank unter der Treppe", sagte er verlegen.

Mrs. Malfoy nickte einmal und hob ihren Zauberstab, den sie nicht weggesteckt hatte. Angesichts des Geschreis, das immer noch von unten zu hören war, konnte es Harry ihr nicht übel nehmen. Still öffnete sie Hedwigs Käfig und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab dann auf das Fenster. Die Gitterstäbe draußen verschwanden mit einem Knall.

„Lass deine Eule frei, Harry, und sie kann zum Herrenhaus fliegen. Ohne Zweifel wird sie sich über die Gelegenheit freuen, ihre Flügel auszustrecken." Nachdem er dies getan hatte, schrumpfte sie Hedwigs Käfig und gab ihn Draco, der ihn in seine Tasche steckte.

„Nach dir, Harry", sagte Draco.

Harry führte sie die Treppe herunter und stoppte vor dem Schrank. Das Geschrei im Wohnzimmer hatte sich zu einer hitzigen Diskussion beruhigt.

„Sind deine Besitztümer hier drin, Harry?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy ihn. Er nickte still und wünschte sich, es gäbe einen Weg, wie er beide Malfoys davon abhalten könnte, das Innere des Schrankes zu sehen. Mrs. Malfoy schwang erneut ihren Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür. Schnell zog seinen Koffer und seinen Besen heraus und versuchte, die Tür zu schließen, aber Mrs. Malfoy streckte eine Hand aus. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie auf die alte Matratze heruntersah, auf der Harry geschlafen hatte.

„Harry, hast du hier drin geschlafen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja."

Draco nahm ihn in den Arm.

„In welchem Alter?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Äh, also, seit ich ein Baby war, vermute ich, bis ich das Gästezimmer oben bekommen habe, als die Hogwartsbriefe kamen."

Ohne ein Wort schrumpfte Mrs. Malfoy seinen Koffer und seinen Besen und gab sie Draco, während sie näher an den Schrank herantrat. Plötzlich richtete sie sich auf und schloss die Tür. Als Harry zu ihr aufblickte, hatte ihr Gesicht die Wärme verloren, die er vorher darin gesehen hatte. Sie marschierte ins Wohnzimmer und beide Jungen folgten ihr, Dracos Arm immer noch um Harry geschlungen. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia verstummten, als Mrs. Malfoy den Raum betrat. Dudley versuchte erfolglos, sich hinter der Lehne des Sofas zu verstecken.

Mrs. Malfoy blickte die Dursleys kalt an. „Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, als Draco mir sagte, was der kleine Harry ihm von seiner Erziehung erzählt hat, dachte ich, er würde übertreiben." Als Onkel Vernon den Mund öffnete, hob sie ihre Hand. „Sie werden mich nicht unterbrechen. Wie ich sagte, ich dachte, mein Sohn übertreibt. Ich dachte nicht, dass zwei Menschen – Menschen mit einem eigenen Kind – ihren Neffen dazu zwingen könnten, in einem Schrank zu leben. Aber wie es sich herausstellt, können Sie und tun Sie genau das. Und dann, als er von der Schule zurückkam, sperrten Sie ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Wussten Sie, dass Harry diesen Juni fast gestorben wäre, als er einen unehrenhaften Lehrer bekämpft hat, der versucht hat, den Dunklen Lord wiederzubeleben?"

Tante Petunia zog hörbar die Luft ein.

„Oh, also wissen Sie, wie der Dunkle Lord war? Hat Ihre Schwester Ihnen vielleicht Geschichten darüber erzählt, welche Gräueltaten er und seine Anhänger vollbracht haben? Der Neffe, den Sie ihn seinen Raum eingeschlossen haben, ist der einzige Grund, weshalb der Dunkle Lord vor zwei Monaten nicht wiederbelebt wurde." Mrs. Malfoy seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, an Ihren Anstand oder, falls das scheitern sollte, an Ihren Menschenverstand appellieren zu können. Ich sehe, dass keines von beiden eine Option darstellt, also lassen Sie mich zu einer unkonventionelleren Methode greifen. Harry wird den Rest des Sommers bei uns verbringen und wird dann für sein nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Dann wird er am Ende des Schuljahres am Bahnhof King's Cross ankommen. Sie werden da sein, um ihn abzuholen. Sie werden ihn für den Sommer nach Hause holen. Ihm wird es erlaubt sein, in seinem Schlafzimmer im oberen Geschoss zu schlafen, und er wird angemessen mit Nahrung versorgt. Er wird nicht als Gefangener gehalten, und seine Eule ebenso wenig. Sie werden seine Besitztümer nicht wegsperren, wo er sie nicht erreichen kann. Und Sie werden ihn höflich behandeln. Ihm wird es erlaubt sein, mit seinen Freunden zu korrespondieren. Und dann werden Sie ihn an den Bahnhof King's Cross bringen, wenn es an der Zeit für ihn ist, zur Schule zurückzukehren."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war jedes Auge im Raum auf sie gerichtet. Harry und die Dursleys starrten sie mit offenem Mund an, aber Draco grinste breit.

„Wenn Harry ein Wort an meinen Sohn schreibt, dass er misshandelt wurde, so wie er es diesen Sommer wurde, werde ich zurückkehren, und ich werde nicht halb so angenehm sein, wie ich heute war. Ebenso werde ich zurückkehren, wenn Draco an Harry schreibt, aber keine Antwort von Harry erhält. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich durchaus dazu in der Lage bin, jedes Ihrer Leben so unangenehm zu gestalten, wie Sie Harrys gemacht haben. Glauben Sie mir ebenso, wenn ich sage, dass ich viele mächtige Freunde in hohen Positionen habe, und dass ich nicht vor den Vergeltungsmaßnahmen zurückschrecke, die ich für meine Taten Ihnen gegenüber erwarten muss."

Mrs. Malfoy starrte die Dursleys an, als sie ihre Worte verarbeiteten, und legte dann ihre Hand auf Dracos Schulter. „Kommt mit, Jungen. Je eher wir von diesem Ort gehen, desto besser."

Sie trieb sie durch die Haustür hinaus, bevor sie auf der Treppe abrupt zum Stehen kam. „Harry, ist das normal, dass eine so große Zahl Schlangen in euerm Vorgarten ist?"

Harry sah um sie herum und grinste. „Äh, nein, Mrs. Malfoy. Das ist meine Schuld. Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Er trat auf den Weg und schaute nach der Ringelnatter, die er den Tag zuvor gesehen hatte. Und tatsächlich, dort neben dem Weg lag sie auf dem Boden. Auf dem Rasen waren noch mindestens zehn andere Schlangen verteilt. „ _Du bist zurückgekommen! Danke._ "

„ _Das Feld, von dem du mir erzählt hast, hat viele Nagetiere, Menschenjunge. Die Jagd war fast schon langweilig, sogar als meine Freunde dazukamen. Wegen dir werden wir eine lange Zeit gut essen können._ "

„ _Das freut mich zu hören. Pass auf, ich werde jetzt gehen, aber ich komme nächstes Jahr zurück. Ich werde versuchen, dich in deinem Feld zu besuchen._ "

„ _Das wäre angenehm, Menschenjunge._ "

Harry sah sich zu den Malfoys um. Draco sah aus, als hatte er versucht, dem Gespräch zu folgen, während seine Mutter Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. „Äh, ich nehme an, dass Draco Ihnen nicht gesagt hat, dass ich Parsel sprechen kann?"

Mrs. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute, es ist ihm entfallen. Ganz gleich. Das ist ein nützliches Geschenk, Harry. Also, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass uns diese Schlangen nicht tun werden?"

„Nein, sie mögen mich, weil ich ihnen einen Ort genannt habe, wo sie leicht jagen können."

„Ich verstehe. Dann kommt mit, es gibt einen Apparierpunkt nicht weit von hier."

Als sie losgingen, konnte Harry das Grinsen nicht aufhalten, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Danke, dass Sie mich abgeholt haben."

„Was hast du gedacht, dass wir dich zu Tode hungern lassen?", fragte Draco.

„Äh, irgendwie."

„Also, nein. Dobby hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist, weißt du?"

„Dobby hat es dir gesagt? Aber ich dachte, er wollte, dass ich hierbleibe?"

Draco seufzte. „Wollte er, ja. Aber er hat sich letzte Nacht noch seltsamer als sonst verhalten, also habe ich ihm befohlen, mir zu sagen, was los war. Er kann bei einem direkten Befehl von einem Familienmitglied nicht ungehorsam sein, also hat er mir sagen müssen, was er hier gemacht hatte. Selbstverständlich bin ich direkt zu Mutter gegangen, und hier wären wir."

Harry grinste ihn an. „Du bist ein guter Freund."

„Ich bin der _beste_ Freund", korrigierte ihn Draco.

„Ja, definitiv. Und Sie waren genial, Mrs. Malfoy. War all das Zeug wahr? Können Sie wirklich damit davonkommen, sie nächstes Jahr zu verhexen oder sowas?"

Mrs. Malfoy war immer noch angespannt, lächelte aber zu ihn hinunter. „Danke. Und nein, das war nicht wahr. Obwohl ich tatsächlich viele Freunde im Ministerium habe, würde ich verhaftet werden, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab gegen die Muggel erheben würde, es sei denn, es wäre Selbstverteidigung. Aber ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, ihnen das zu sagen."

Sie führte sie in ein Sträßchen und blieb stehen. „Harry, bist du jemals appariert?"

„Äh, nein."

„In Ordnung. Halt meine Hand, so ist gut, jetzt lass nicht los, bis wir da sind."

Als Harry und Draco je eine Hand fest ergriffen hatten, sah sich Mrs. Malfoy kurz um. Das nächste, was Harry merkte, war, dass Mrs. Malfoys Hand sich aus seinem Griff löste, und er packte fester zu, als er sich fühlte, als ob sie durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst würden. Überall um ihn herum war Druck, er konnte nicht richtig atmen und seine Augen wurden in seinen Kopf gedrückt und –

Und dann war es vorbei, und er schnappte nach frischer Luft, als sie vor dem hohen schmiedeeisernen Tor standen, die sich wie Rauch auflösten, als sie hindurchgingen. Mrs. Malfoy lächelte Harry an und löste ihre Hand. „Willkommen im Herrenhaus der Malfoys. Draco, ich muss dem Ministerium schreiben, damit die Magie, die ich im Privet Drive genutzt habe, nicht Harry zugeschrieben wird. Würdest du ihm gern seinen Raum zeigen? Ich dachte, er mag vielleicht das Grüne Schlafzimmer nutzen."

„Ja, Mutter. Komm mit!" Draco griff Harrys Hand und sie liefen den Kiesweg entlang.

Das aus grauem Stein erbaute Haus am Ende des Weges war das größte, das Harry je gesehen hatte. Die doppelstöckigen Eingangstüren öffneten sich automatisch und gaben den Blick auf ein großes Foyer aus Marmor preis. Harry konnte sich nicht richtig umsehen, da Draco ihn ungeduldig die weite Treppe hinaufzerrte. Er zog ihn einen schwach beleuchteten Flur entlang. Seine Wände waren mit Portrait von blassen Blonden geschmückt, die murmelten, während die beiden Jungen vorbeirannten. Endlich wurde Draco langsamer und hielt an.

Er öffnete eine Tür und der Raum dahinter war auf einmal beleuchtet. Harrys erster Gedanke war, dass der Raum sehr passend benannt war. Ein hellgrüner Teppich bedeckte den Großteil des Parkettbodens. Die hölzerne Einrichtung war ebenfalls hell und das Bett und die Sessel waren mit passendem hellgrünem Stoff bedeckt. Vorhänge in einem dunkleren Grün waren vor den Fenstern zur Seite gezogen, so dass ein Blick auf die weitläufigen Gärten ermöglicht wurde.

Draco hole Harrys geschrumpfte Sachen aus seiner Tasche, legte sie auf das Bett und zeigte auf die Türen an einer Wand. „Das ist dein Badezimmer und das andere der Schrank. Ein Hauself kommt später hoch und entschrumpft deine Sachen und räumt sie für dich auf. Jetzt komm, ich will dir mein Zimmer zeigen."

Wenn Harry gedacht hatte, dass das Grüne Schlafzimmer groß war, dachte er dies nur, weil er Dracos Zimmer noch nicht gesehen hatte. Direkt neben Harrys gelegen war es sogar noch größer als ihr Schlafsaal in Hogwarts. Harry starrte wie gebannt. An einer Wand gab es ein großes Himmelbett mit silbrig-blauen Bettbezügen und einem Haufen Kissen. Wie auch im Grünen Schlafzimmer gab es zwei Türen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und es gab zwei große Erkerfenster, von denen aus man das Gelände sehen konnte. Eine Wand war voller Bücherregale und es gab noch mehr Regale mit Spielsachen und Dekoration zwischen der Badezimmer- und der Schranktür. Harry grinste, als er sah, dass die weiße Krone, die Draco von dem Schachspiel mitgenommen hatte, einen Ehrenplatz hatte. Aber was seine Aufmerksamkeit wirklich fesselte, als er auf den grauen Teppich trat, war die Wand hinter Dracos Bett.

Während die anderen drei Wände in einem hellen Grau gestrichen waren, hatte diese ein großes Wandgemälde. Es zeigte einen sattgrünen Berg mit einem Wald im Hintergrund. Im Vordergrund war ein großer hellgrüner Drache. Als Harry ihn ansah, hab er den Kopf und starrte ihn an.

„Meine Mutter hat es malen lassen, als ich ein Baby war. Es ist ein Walisischer Grünling. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, es übermalen zu lassen, aber ich glaube, sie mag es gern", sagte Draco verlegen.

Harry schwang herum. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Das ist genial!"

Draco grinste. „Komm, ich zeig dir das Gelände."

Er führte sie zurück aus dem Hauptportal hinaus, aber anstatt den Zugangsweg entlang zu gehen, nahmen sie einen schmaleren Weg, der der Kontur des Hauses folgte. Als sie durch einen formellen Garten mit weißen Rosen gingen, dachte Harry glücklich darüber nach, wie neidisch Tante Petunia wäre, wenn sie das sehen könnte.

„Das ist der Tudor-Knotengarten." Draco wies auf ein raffiniertes Labyrinth aus niedrigen Hecken hin, das einen Springbrunnen einschloss. „Der erste Lucius Malfoy hat ihn errichten lassen, als er versucht hat, Königin Elizabeth I. den Hof zu machen. Sie hat ihn aber zurückgewiesen, also hat er den Rest seines Lebens damit verbracht, die anderen Verehrer, die sie hatte, zu verfluchen."

Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu fragen: „Er wollte eine Muggel heiraten?"

Draco nickte. „Das war natürlich vor dem Statut zur Geheimhaltung. Mutter hat mir alles davon erzählt; mein Vater erwähnt ihn nicht gern."

„Verstanden."

Sie gingen weiter und ließen bald die formellen Gärten zurück und kamen auf eine große Rasenfläche, die von weiteren Hecken umrandet war. Überall auf dem Gras verteilt gab es blasse Statuen, an einer Seite stand eine Gartenlaube aus Marmor und einen künstlich erzeugten Teich am Ende des sanften Hangs.

„Sind – sind das Albinopfaue?", fragte Harry.

„Ja. Das ist so etwas wie eine Familientradition, aber mein Vater hat das Zuchtprogramm verbessert, glaube ich. Er bekommt auf jeden Fall keine bunten Pfaue mehr."

Harry starrte die Vögel an, die um den Teich herumliefen. Er hatte noch nie irgendeinen Albino gesehen, nicht direkt, und er fand die Vögel auf eine unheimliche Weise schön.

„ _Komm_ endlich, Potter!", rief Draco ungeduldig.

Harry riss den Blick von den Pfauen und sah Draco vor einem kleinen Schuppen, der vor einem Quidditchfeld stand.

„Ihr habt ein eigenes Quidditchfeld?", fragte Harry neidisch.

Draco nickte glücklich. „Es ist in der Mitte des Geländes, so dass die Muggel uns nicht fliegen sehen können. Der Schnatz und die Klatscher sind verzaubert, so dass sie nicht die Grenzen überfliegen."

Er verschwand in dem Schuppen und kam einen Moment später mit seinem Besen und einem kleinen Koffer wieder heraus. „Bereit zu verlieren?"

„Hättest du wohl gern!"

Draco setzte den Koffer auf den Boden. „Tilly!" Ein kleiner Elf tauchte neben ihm auf. Wie Dobby trug er eine dreckige Kissenhülle, aber dieser Elf war noch kleiner als er und hatte braune Augen.

„Ja, Master Draco?", quietschte er.

„Wir brauchen Harrys Besen, in der richtigen Größe. Und etwas Saft."

„Ja, Master Draco", quietschte er erneut und disapparierte mit einem kleinen Plop.

„Wie viele Hauselfen besitzt ihr?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nicht genau. Tilly ist meiner und du hast Dobby kennengelernt, er gehört größtenteils Vater. Ich weiß, dass Mutter einen hat, aber er wird langsam alt. Und es gibt ein paar in der Küche, im Garten und in der Wäscherei."

Ein Plop kündigte Tillys Rückkehr an. „Hier ist Ihr Besen, Sir."

Harry nahm seinen Nimbus von ihr. „Danke, Tilly."

Harry und Draco verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags damit, eins gegen eins Quidditch mit dem Quaffel und einem Klatscher zu spielen. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein Treiber-Schlagholz, aber dennoch hatten sie einige blaue Flecken, als sie aufhörten. Zwischendurch war Tilly zurückgekehrt und hatte einen kleinen Tisch mit frischem Apfelsaft und ein paar Sandwichs aufgebaut, und sie schlugen zu, während sie ihre blauen Flecken verglichen.

„Mutter hat eine Salbe, mit der wir sie loswerden, keine Sorge", beruhigte Draco Harry, als er ihm seinen Bauch zeigte.

„Gut, weil das hier tut wirklich weh. Aber es ist immer noch besser, als in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein", dachte Harry laut nach.

Draco wurde ernst und sagte: „Deswegen… Ich denke, du solltest es jemandem sagen."

„Wem?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Snape vielleicht? Ich meine, du kannst doch nicht für nächsten Sommer dahin zurück wollen."

Bedrückt nahm Harry sich ein Sandwich. „Ich glaube, ich habe keine Wahl. Ich habe sonst niemanden mehr aus meiner Familie. Außerdem, ich glaube, die Dursleys haben viel zu viel Angst vor deiner Mum, als dass sie so etwas nochmal machen würden!"

Draco grinste. „Sie ziemlich heftig, wenn sie wütend ist, oder? Du hättest sie sehen sollen, als mein Vater meinte, dass er mich ins Ausland zur Schule schicken wollte, statt nach Hogwarts."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Also, sie hatten einen Schreikampf, was schon ungewöhnlich war, weil sie nicht viel schreien. Gemessen an den Geräuschen hat Mutter einen Großteil von Vaters Arbeitszimmer demoliert; die meisten Hauselfen haben eine Woche gebraucht, um es zu reparieren. Und dann wurde es wieder still und einige Zeit später kam Vater zu mir und hat gesagt, dass ich doch nach Hogwarts gehen werde."

„Also dann bin ich extra froh, dass deine Mum so Furcht erregend ist", grinste Harry. „Sonst hätten wir uns ja nie getroffen."

„Stimmt. Jetzt komm, wir müssen uns vor dem Abendessen noch waschen."

* * *

Sie hatten noch eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen, wofür Harry unglaublich dankbar war, als er sein Badezimmer betrat. Es war größer als sein Schlafzimmer bei den Dursleys und die Badewanne sah eher wie ein Pool aus. Es gab eine separate Dusche, die selbst für Hagrid groß gewesen wäre, und einen langen Waschtisch mit einem tiefen Waschbecken vor dem Spiegel. Alles war in grünem und weißem Stein gehalten, der zum Schlafzimmer passte.

Harry füllte die Badewanne und gab etwas Schaumbad hinzu, das funkelnde Blasen erzeugte, die über der Wasseroberfläche schwebten. Er wusch sich schnell und schwamm herum, bis die Blasen alle verschwunden waren, und kletterte schließlich hinaus. Er wickelte sich in ein großes, weiches Handtuch und tappte in den Kleiderschrank, wo die Hauselfen offensichtlich all seine Kleidung ausgepackt hatten.

Gewissenhaft wählte Harry sein bestes Hemd und seine beste Jeans; er hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Abendessen mit den Malfoys eine schicke Angelegenheit sein würde. Er versuchte ohne Erfolg, seine Haare in etwas Ordentliches zu verwandeln, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein", rief er. Einige Augenblicke später schlenderte Draco ins Badezimmer und starrte umher.

„Was genau hast du in deiner Badewanne veranstaltet?", fragte er schließlich.

Harry sah vom Spiegel herum. Große Pfützen bedeckten den Großteil des Bodens und ein Haufen nasser Handtücher stapelte sich in der Ecke. „Ich, äh, ich kann nicht gut schwimmen und ich habe herumgesaut, also habe ich versucht, es sauber zu machen, aber ich hatte nicht genug Handtücher."

„Dafür gibt es Hauselfen. Wirklich!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss deine Haare, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Harry legte die Bürste weg und richtete sein Hemd, bevor er Draco in den Flur hinaus folgte. Er war plötzlich nervös wegen des Abendessens. Obwohl Dracos Mutter sehr freundlich zu ihm war, freute er sich nicht darauf, seinen Vater kennenzulernen. Er erinnerte sich, was Snape ihm über Mr. Malfoys Einstellung gegenüber Muggelstämmigen und Halbblütern gesagt hatte, und schauderte.

Draco führte ihn in ein großes Esszimmer. An einer Wand war ein Kamin aus Marmor und es gab einen langen Tisch, an dem leicht zwanzig Menschen sitzen konnten. Vier Plätze waren an einem Ende des Tischs gedeckt. Als Draco und Harry sich an einer Seite hinsetzten, ploppte ein Hauself neben ihnen auf und schenkte jedem von ihnen einen Kelch eisgekühltes Wasser ein, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Mrs. Malfoy kam herein und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber hin. „Hattet ihr beide einen schönen Nachmittag?"

Beide nickten, als Mr. Malfoy hereinkam und sich an den Kopf des Tisches setzte. „Narcissa. Draco. Ah, und das ist bestimmt Harry Potter." Seine kalten grauen Augen begutachteten Harry.

„Schön, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte er nervös.

„Ich bin mir sicher, die Freude ist auch auf meiner Seite", näselte Mr. Malfoy. „Ich höre, dass du den Rest des Sommers bei uns bleiben wirst."

„Ja, Schatz. Ich habe alles mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel arrangiert", sagte Mrs. Malfoy.

Harry und Draco lächelten sich an; sie hatte den Dursleys in dieser Sache keine Wahl gelassen.

Ein weiterer Hauself ploppte neben Mrs. Malfoy auf. „Wir nehmen den Elfenwein, ein halbes Glas für die Jungen."

Was folgte, war eine der merkwürdigsten Mahlzeiten, die Harry je erlebt hatte. Mrs. Malfoy bestimmte die Unterhaltung und einige Male hatte Harry den Eindruck, sie würde sie von bestimmten Themen weglenken. Mr. Malfoy sprach über Personen im Ministerium, von denen Harry noch nie gehört hatte, also konzentrierte er sich auf sein Essen, das sogar besser war, als das in Hogwarts. Draco erklärte ihm jeden Gang, der serviert wurde. Die meisten davon bestanden aus Zutaten, von denen Harry noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass viele der Gänge französisch waren. Auf jeden Fall nicht englisch, dachte er, als er Draco zuhörte, wie er einen weiteren unverständlichen Namen herunterrasselte. Er genoss aber seinen ersten Wein.

Schließlich zog sich Mr. Malfoy in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und Mrs. Malfoy stand ebenfalls auf. „Liebling, ich dachte, wir könnten morgen einen Ausflug nach Amesbury machen, also seid zu einer vernünftigen Zeit wach, bitte. Gute Nacht."

Die Jungen wünschten eine gute Nacht und gingen nach oben.

„Was ist in Amesbury?", fragte Harry.

„Shopping", sagte Draco glücklich.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2, in welchem Harry sich an das Leben im Herrenhaus der Malfoys gewöhnt**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry davon geweckt, dass jemand seinen Namen rief. Blind tastete er nach seiner Brille, setzte sie auf, blinzelte den Hauself neben seinem Bett an, bis er sich daran erinnerte, wo er war.

„Master Draco will, dass Sie zu ihn in sein Zimmer kommen, Sir", quietschte der Elf.

„Gut, okay. Danke", murmelte Harry. Der Elf verschwand und Harry ging nach nebenan.

Er fand Draco auf dem Bett sitzend, umgeben von einem Stapel Briefe und Pakete. Neben ihm waren zwei Frühstücktabletts.

„Ich dachte, du würdest gern die Post bekommen, die Dobby gehortet hat", sagte er, als er Harry bemerkte. „Und du hast auch ein paar Geburtstagsgeschenke."

„Super!" Harry setzte sich schnell neben Draco und sie frühstückten, bevor sie sich der Post zuwandten.

„Mensch, ist das viel", sagte Harry, als er sich einen Überblick verschaffte. Das meiste war von Draco und Hermine, aber es gab auch einiges von Pansy, Daphne und Theo, und sogar ein oder zwei von seinen anderen Freunden.

„Tja, du hast schon eher jämmerlich ausgesehen, als du uns angebettelt hast, dir zu schreiben."

„Hab ich nicht, du Blödmann!"

„Hast du wohl. Du hast ausgesehen, als ob du nach Askaban geführt würdest, als wir aus dem Hogwarts Express ausgestiegen sind. Natürlich warst du dann auch ein Gefangener…"

„Was ist Askaban?"

„Zauberergefängnis, natürlich. Es ist schrecklich, draußen auf einem Fels mitten in der Nordsee… Ich würde lieber nicht davon sprechen. Wir feiern deine Freiheit, nicht, dass wir beide depressiv werden. Hier, mach deine Geschenke auf."

Hagrid hatte ihm ein Päckchen Rosinenküchlein geschickt. „Äh, ihr habt keine Hunde, oder?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lasse sie von einem Elf in die Küche bringen, vielleicht können sie… Etwas damit machen."

„In Ordnung."

Das nächste Geschenk kam von Hermine. „Neue Quidditch-Handschuhe!"

Draco hob einen davon hoch und warf ihn schmollend wieder hin. „Das ist echtes Drachenleder."

„Ist das nicht gut?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Er mochte seine neuen Handschuhe, sie waren dunkelgrün und sehr weich.

„Nicht wenn es besser ist, als das, was ich für dich habe", sagte Draco verdrossen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und streckte sich nach dem letzten Päckchen. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich mag deins mindestens genauso sehr."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Dracos Geschenk zwei Bücher waren. _Eine Geschichte Parsels und derer, die es sprechen_ war ein dünnes Buch, besonders im Vergleich zu dem anderen, _Eine Enzyklopädie der Schlangen_.

„Das Parselmund-Buch ist nicht sehr lang, weil es nicht so viele von euch gab", erklärte Draco. „Aber das Schlangenbuch betrachtet alle Schlangenarten, sowohl magisch als auch nicht-magisch. Und da ist ein Kapitel am Ende, das ihre Verwendungszwecke für Zaubertränke auflistet, und –"

Harry unterbrach ihn, in dem er auf ihn sprang und ihn fest umarmte, so dass er ihn halb in dem Kissenstapel begrub. Er ließ los, um sich das Schlangenbuch anzusehen, während Draco sich hustend aufsetzte. Harry sah ihn kurz an, bevor er sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht so zerdrücken. Aber es ist nur, das ist wirklich aufmerksam. Ich liebe es!"

Draco sah etwas glücklicher aus. „Gut. Ich habe versucht, ein Wörterbuch für Parsel zu finden, aber offensichtlich gibt es so etwas nicht. Der Verkäufer, mit dem ich gesprochen habe, meinte, dass es keine geschriebene Sprache ist, was einfach nur dumm ist. Wie kannst du jemandem eine Sprache beibringen, wenn du sie nicht aufschreiben kannst?"

Harry betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn das Inhaltsverzeichnis und antwortete abgelenkt: „Vielleicht kann es nicht gelehrt werden?"

„Jede Sprache kann gelehrt werden, Potter", spottete Draco. „Eigentlich…"

Als er nicht weitersprach, sah Harry auf. „Eigentlich was, Draco?"

Draco sah untypisch unsicher aus, was Harry merkwürdig liebenswert fand. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mich lehren."

Harry starrte ihn an.

„Nur ein paar Sätze. Damit ich vielleicht mit Olamide sprechen kann."

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Entschuldige, nein, es ist nicht, dass ich nicht wollte. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich das _kann_. Ich meine, ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass ich es sprechen kann, bis du es mir gesagt hast. Also… Ich werde es versuchen, aber versprich dir nicht zu viel davon. Ich hab nie etwas gelehrt, ich werde wahrscheinlich super schlecht sein."

Draco strahlte. „Das stimmt nicht. Du erklärst Theo und Tracy dauernd Muggelzeug."

„Tja, weil sie mich immer damit nerven."

„Also kannst du lehren. Du musst nur anständig motiviert werden!", strahlte Draco ihn an.

„Ich werde das so bereuen."

* * *

Als Harry und Draco in Mrs. Malfoys Arbeitszimmer gingen, fanden sie sie an ihrem Tisch sitzend.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Jungen. Ich muss nur noch diesen Brief an Polly Parkinson beenden. Ich brauche nur einen Moment."

Während sie warteten sah Harry sich um. Mrs. Malfoys Arbeitszimmer war ein heller, großzügiger Raum, der mit weißen Holzmöbeln und dunkelgrünen Stoffen dekoriert war. Die großen Fenster waren geöffnet, um die Sommerbriese hereinzulassen, und Harry ging zu ihnen, um nach draußen zu schauen. Draco folgte ihm.

„Wie viel von alldem gehört deiner Familie?", fragte Harry.

„Hmm. Also, die Felder gehören alle uns, bis zu dem Fluss dahinten… Oh, und der Grund erstreckt sich teilweise auch in den Wald dort", zeigte Draco.

„Wow."

Draco grinste. „Und ein paar Meilen in diese Richtung liegt Stonehenge. Wir können dich mal dahin mitnehmen, wenn du magst?"

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über Stonehenge. Draco zufolge war es eine Quelle kraftvoller Magie, die aber für die meisten Zauberer schwierig zu nutzen war.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher warum. Mutter hat es mir einmal erklärt, aber ich war noch ziemlich jung und habe es nicht wirklich verstanden", gab er zu.

Eine Eule flog über ihren Köpfen aus dem Fenster und Mrs. Malfoy kam zu ihnen. „Entschuldigt das, aber diese Frau wird immer unglaublich ungeduldig, wenn ich nicht schnell antworte… Seid ihr bereit?"

Draco nickte.

„Ausgezeichnet. Harry, was ist mit dir? Draco hat mir gesagt, ihr zwei habt eine Art Einkaufspakt?"

„Äh, ja. Aber ich muss zu Gringotts. Ich habe nicht viel Geld bei mir", sagte er betreten. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen Umstände bereite."

„Unsinn! Obwohl es nicht lange dauern würde, zu Gringotts zu apparieren, ist das doch überflüssig. Das Geschäft, in das wir gehen werden, wird deine Rechnung gern an die Goblins schicken, damit sie sich darum kümmern. Wir gehören zu ihren meistgeschätzten Kunden, weißt du?", sagte sie.

Sie gingen zum Tor, damit Mrs. Malfoy sie apparieren konnte, da das Herrenhaus dagegen geschützt war. Dieses Mal wusste Harry, was ihn erwartete, aber er mochte es immer noch nicht. Fliegen war definitiv seine liebste Fortbewegungsart.

Sie waren inmitten einer Gruppe Bäume in einem kleinen Park appariert. Sie richteten ihre Kleidung und verließen zügig den Park. Mrs. Malfoy schlenderte neben ihnen, während Draco Harry auf die verschiedenen Geschäfte aufmerksam machte.

„Und das ist Mutters liebstes Kleidungsgeschäft."

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es mein liebstes ist, Liebling. Es ist nur das nächstgelegenste, das Hexen bedient", korrigierte sie.

Harry sah das Geschäft zweifelnd an. Es war klein und dunkel, und er konnte das Schild über den Schaufenstern gerade so erkennen. Dort stand _Ainsley's Emporium_. Er folgte den Malfoys hinein und blieb verwirrt stehen.

Er dachte nicht, dass er sich ein Geschäft hätte vorstellen können, in dem sie noch unwahrscheinlicher einkaufen gehen würden. Die Kleidung war altmodisch und unordentlich in die Regale und auf Kleiderstangen gestopft, ohne ein für ihn erkennbares System. Außerdem roch es durchdringend nach Mottenkugeln. Er runzelte die Stirn und ging näher zu Draco als Mrs. Malfoy sich vor den schmuddeligen Tresen stellte.

Eine gelangweilt aussehende Teenagerin legte ihre Zeitschrift zur Seite und sah zu ihr auf. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Dürfte ich bitte mit Mr. Ainsley sprechen?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy ruhig. Offensichtlich war sie den Service hier gewohnt.

Das Mädchen seufzte, als es zu einem von einem Vorhang verdeckten Durchgang schlurfte. „Mr. Ainsley! Kundin, die Sie sehn will!" Sie kehrte an ihren Platz hinter der Kasse zurück. „Er wird in 'nem Moment da sein", sagte sie und blätterte dann wieder durch ihre Zeitschrift.

Sie hörten Schritte hinter dem Vorhang, bevor er zu einer Seite gerissen wurde und einen kleinen, unscheinbar aussehenden Mann zeigte. Seine Augen glänzten, als er seine Kunden sah.

„Mrs. Malfoy! Bitte, kommen Sie durch. Ah, und Sie haben heute Ihren Sohn mitgebracht, gut… Und – mein Gott, ist das Harry Potter?"

Harry versuchte, seine Haare über seiner Narbe herunterzudrücken, während er noch näher zu Draco rutschte.

„Ja. Wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind, uns zu bedienen, ohne ihn anzustarren, werden wir ein anderes Geschäft für unsere Einkäufe finden", sagte Mrs. Malfoy abschätzig.

„Das ist nicht nötig, wirklich nicht. Kommen Sie durch, kommen Sie durch." Ainsley fand seine Haltung zurück und hielt den Vorhang für sie auf.

Sie gingen in einen vollgestopften Flur. Ainsley quetschte sich an ihnen vorbei, schloss eine Tür auf und hielt sie für sie auf. Die Malfoys verschwanden darin, offensichtlich an dieses Verfahren gewöhnt. Harry folgte ihnen und blieb auf der Schwelle stehen.

Wo er ein kleines Hinterzimmer erwartet hatte, war stattdessen ein großes, gut beleuchtetes Geschäft. Es war mindestens so groß wie die Große Halle in Hogwarts, und es war gefüllt mit ordentlich sortierter Kleidung. Jeans und T-Shirts nahmen ebenso viel Platz ein, wie die vollständigen Zaubererroben, und die Puppen zeigten eine Mischung beider Kleidungsstile. Schuhe jeglicher Art nahmen eine Wand ein, und es gab auch Accessoires und Pyjamas.

„Ah, ich vermute, du hast noch nie ein Zaubererkaufhaus gesehen?", fragte Ainsley Harry, als er sich an ihm vorbeizwängte. „Mehr Auswahl als in jedem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse oder Hogsmeade. Also", er wandte sich wieder Mrs. Malfoy zu. „Wie kann ich Ihnen heute helfen? Ein neues Set formeller Roben, vielleicht?"

Mrs. Malfoy lächelte. „Ich benötige heute nichts. Wir sind für Harry hier. Er braucht eine vollständige Garderobe, da seine bestehende nicht für ihn geeignet ist."

Ainsley sah Harry an und machte eine schnelle Bestandsaufnahme. „Ah, ja. Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, Ma'am. Ich glaube, wir werden ihn heute ordentlich ausstatten können."

Bevor Harry verstand, was mit ihm geschah, hatte Ainsley ihn in eine große Umkleide gelenkt und nahm seine Maße. Er wurde daran erinnert, wie Ollivander ihn gemessen hatte, als er seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte, aber die Erinnerung verblasste bald. Während Ollivander still und etwas unheimlich gewesen war, war Ainsley ein lustiger Mensch. Die Art, wie er immer wieder „ah" sagte, erinnerte Harry an einen Piraten, und er gab eine Reihe an freundlichen, aber detaillierten Anweisungen an einen nicht aufhörenden Strom von Assistenten, die zu ihnen dazukamen. Sie kamen schnell zurück, jeder von ihnen mit den Armen voller Kleidung, die an die Haken ringsherum gehängt wurden.

„Das wäre alles, Mr. Potter. Wenn du jetzt zum Anfang diese anprobieren würdest. Behalte alles, was dir gefällt, und wirf alles, was dir nicht gefällt, in den Korb dort."

Harry starrte ihn an, als er die Umkleide verließ und die Tür leise schloss, bevor er sich zu der Kleidung umdrehte und achselzuckend eine Jeans nahm.

Harry hatte sich gerade einen schwarzen Pullover über den Kopf gezogen, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Er öffnete sie und sah Mrs. Malfoy zu ihm herunter lächeln. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie sein Outfit sah.

„Oh Harry, ich hoffe, du denkst darüber nach, das zu kaufen, es steht dir so gut", schwärmte sie und kam dann in den Raum hinein.

„Äh, ja, wollte ich", antwortete Harry.

Mrs. Malfoy ging den Stapel Kleidung durch, den er kaufen wollte. „Du hast einen überraschend guten Geschmack für dein erstes Mal Einkaufen. Aber diese hier gehen gar nicht." Sie warf einen Teil der Shirts und Pullover zur Seite. „Der Stil ist in Ordnung, aber diese Farben stehen dir gar nicht."

Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. „Hmm. Schwarz steht dir gut. Mit deinem Teint solltest du dich auf dunkle Grün-, Blau-, und Grautöne beschränken, und vielleicht einen starken Rotton. Gelb ist jedoch keine Option." Sie stieß das entsprechende Oberteil mit dem Fuß.

„Äh, okay." Harry hatte nie viel darüber nachgedacht, welche Farben ihm standen. Er war größtenteils schon froh, wenn Dudleys abgelegte Kleidung nur sechs Größen zu groß waren, statt zehn.

„Ich glaube, dass deckt die Alltagskleidung erst einmal ab. Ich hole Ainsley, damit er mit dir nach Roben schaut – du kannst deine Schulroben nicht in der Öffentlichkeit anziehen, weißt du? – und nach Wintermänteln. Und ich muss Draco wirklich mit der Jeans helfen, die er versprochen hat zu kaufen."

Einige Zeit später erklärte Mrs. Malfoy, sie wären fertig. Noch weitere Assistenten waren aufgetaucht, um Harrys Auswahl zur Kasse zu bringen, während er sich Schuhe und Accessoires auswählen sollte.

„Wenn du hier unterschreiben würdest, Mr. Potter, ich werde das an Gringotts schicken, damit sie sich darum kümmern." Ainsley schob ein Stück Pergament zu Harry hinüber. Er unterschrieb schnell und versuchte, nicht über den Preis nachzudenken. Aber es war ja nicht jeden Tag, dass er eine komplette Garderobe kaufte, dachte er, als der den langen Kassenzettel einsteckte.

Mrs. Malfoy schaute noch nicht einmal auf die Summe, als sie für ihre und Dracos Sachen unterschrieb. Sie hatte mit gespielter Schuld gesagt, dass sie einem neuen Paar Highheels nicht wiederstehen konnte. „Sie lassen alles ins Herrenhaus liefern?"

„Selbstverständlich, Ma'am."

Nach dem abgeschlossenen Geschäft begleitete Ainsley sie zurück in das Muggelgeschäft, bevor er sie auf die Straße brachte.

Mrs. Malfoy seufzte glücklich. „Also, Harry, ich denke, du bist begierig darauf, nach Hause zu gehen, und deine neuen Einkäufe anzusehen, aber wie wäre es, wenn wir erst zu Mittag essen? Nicht weit von hier gibt es eine Bäckerei, die höchst ausgewählte Gebäckstücke verkauft, und Draco liebt ihre Milchshakes."

Während sie die Straße entlanggingen, konnte Harry sich nicht davon abhalten, sein Spiegelbild in jedem Schaufenster zu betrachten. Er hatte direkt eines der neuen Outfits angezogen, und er war begeistert, wie viel besser er mit richtig passender Kleidung aussah.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du Blaise nicht um den Titel des eingebildetsten Slytherin herausforderst", näselte Draco nach einer Weile.

Harry lachte nur: „Meinst du nicht deinen Titel?"

„Ich bin sicher, ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Draco überheblich.

„Oh ja?" Harry streckte sich und brachte Dracos Haare in Unordnung, was ein Heulen des Blonden hervorbrachte. Draco schubste ihn leicht.

Sie hörten mit der Rauferei auf, als Mrs. Malfoy sie in die Bäckerei führte. Fünf Minuten später probierten Harry und Draco die Milchshakes des jeweils anderen und Mrs. Malfoy nippte an ihrem Kaffee, während sie auf ihr Essen warteten.

„Möchtet ihr nach dem Essen noch irgendwo hingehen?", fragte sie sie. Draco nahm seinen Bananenshake zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem Karamellshake, bevor er antwortete: „Wenn es nicht zu viele Umständen macht, würde ich gern in einen Supermarkt. Oder einen Laden an der Ecke."

„Selbstverständlich ist das kein Problem. Was benötigst du?", lächelte Mrs. Malfoy.

„Nur ein paar Batterien."

„Was sind Batterien?", fragte Draco.

„Das sind, äh, also… Das sind kleine Zylinder mit Elektrizität drin, die Muggel benutzen, um tragbare elektrische Geräte ans Laufen zu bringen", erklärte Harry verlegen. Er hatte selbst nur ein rudimentäres Verständnis davon.

„Wofür brauchst du die?", fuhr Draco fort.

„Meinen Walkman. Äh, das ist ein tragbarer Musikspieler."

Draco lehnte sich interessiert vor, aber Mrs. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Die werden dir nichts nützten, Harry. Dein Musikgerät wird weder im Herrenhaus noch in Hogwarts funktionieren. Zu viel Magie in der Atmosphäre, als dass Muggelgeräte funktionieren könnten."

„Oh." All die Zeit, die er für die Kassette gespart hatte, und jetzt konnte er sie noch nicht einmal hören.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es gibt einen einfachen Zauber, den ich später ausführen kann, der es deinem Gerät erlaubt, ganz normal zu funktionieren. Und du wirst nicht einmal Batterien benötigen."

„Oh! Danke", sagte Harry dankbar. „Und danke für heute. Wirklich."

Mrs. Malfoy sah neugierig aus, als sie antwortete: „Nicht der Rede wert, Harry, wirklich. Die Kleidung, in die dich diese Muggel gezwungen hatten, war grässlich. Es war höchste Zeit, dass du dir etwas aussuchen konntest, was dir gefällt. Wenn wir nach Hause kommen, werde ich deine alte Kleidung für dich zerstören, wenn du magst."

Harry dachte darüber nach. „Wäre es auch okay, wenn ich sie stattdessen verbrenne?"

„Ich wüsste nichts, was dagegen spricht. Draco kann dir zeigen, wo wir unsere Freudenfeuer abbrennen."

Draco grinste und begann mit einer detaillierten Erklärung, was genau ein Malfoy-Freudenfeuer war, während Harry sich glücklich zurücklehnte. Shopping war wunderbar.

* * *

Als sie zum Herrenhaus zurückkamen, ging Harry direkt in sein Zimmer, um seine neue Kleidung zu sortieren. Er hatte fast alles auf sein Bett ausgepackt, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Er sah auf und sah, wie Mrs. Malfoy ihn beobachtete.

„Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, um den Zauber auf dein Musikgerät zu legen", sagte sie.

„Super, einen Moment."

Harry wühlte sich durch das Chaos auf seinem Bett und gab es ihr. Neugierig drehte sie es in alle Richtungen und erschrak sich etwas, als sie den Kopf drückte, der das Kassettenfach öffnete. Vorsichtig schloss sie es wieder, schwang ihren Zauberstab über das Gerät und gab es ihm zurück.

„Vielen Dank."

Mrs. Malfoy lächelte nur, ging hinaus und schloss leise die Tür. Harry warf sich direkt auf sein Bett und wühlte, bis er seine Kopfhörer gefunden hatte. Schnell drückte er Play und grinste, als die Musik ganz normal zu spielen begann, bevor er zu seinen Einkäufen zurückkehrte.

Kurz danach sah Harry seine neue Kleidung durch und dachte über die Ereignisse des Tages nach.

„ _I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star_ ", sang er leise vor sich hin, während er seine neuen Roben und den passenden Umhang in den Schrank hing. Sie waren dunkelgrün und gehörten zu seinen neuen Lieblingsstücken. „ _In somebody else's sky but why, why, why can't it be, why can't it be miiiiine?_ "

Er erschrak, als eine Hand seine Schulter griff und ihn herumdrehte. Er sah Dracos amüsierte Augen und wurde rot.

„Na, Sehnsucht nach jemandem?"

„Pearl Jam", murmelte er, als er seine Kopfhörer abnahm.

Draco legte den Kopf schief. „Wer zum Teufel ist sie?"

Harry sah von der Jeans auf, die er faltete. „Was? Nein, das ist eine Grungeband aus Seattle."

Draco starrte ihn an. „Das ist eine was woher?"

Harry starrte zurück, bevor er zum Anfang des Liedes zurückspulte, Draco einen Kopfhörer ins Ohr steckte und wieder Play drückte. „Hör einfach zu."

Draco erschrak etwas, als die Musik in seinem Ohr begann, aber entspannte sich bald gegen das Kopfteil von Harrys Bett und beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Kleidung sortierte. Harry bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Draco im Takt der Musik mit dem Fuß wippte. Als er fertig war, warf er sich aufs Bett und grinste.

„Was meinst du?"

Draco sah ihn an und brachte den Kopfhörer in das Ohr, das weiter von Harry entfernt war. „Das ist… Das ist gut. Obwohl es komplett unnatürlich ist, Musik in meinem Ohr spielen zu haben."

„Ich kann mit Schlangen sprechen, aber du denkst, die Art, wie ich Musik höre, ist komisch?", lachte Harry.

„Genau."

„Blödmann."

Draco schlug ihn mit einem Kissen. „Trottel. Jetzt komm, lass uns das Freudenfeuer starten."

* * *

Zum Abendessen kamen nur sie drei, da Mr. Malfoy noch ein Geschäft mit jemandem aus dem Ministerium abschließen musste und das länger dauerte. Als Mrs. Malfoy sich bei Harry deswegen entschuldigte, konnte er nicht anders, als zufrieden zu sein. Während er und Draco seine alte Kleidung verbrannten, hatte Harry bemerkt, dass Mr. Malfoy sie aus einem der Fenster im oberen Stock beobachtete. Draco hatte ihn nicht gesehen und Harry hatte es nicht erwähnt. Mr. Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihn gegruselt.

Mrs. Malfoy zog sich nach dem Essen in ihr Arbeitszimmer zurück und die Jungen gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Draco las in einer Serie von Kinderbüchern für Zauberer, von denen Harry noch nie gehört hatte, während Harry sich methodisch durch seine Schlangenenzyklopädie arbeitete. Er kam nur langsam voran, war aber vollkommen davon eingenommen, so dass er nicht hörte, wie Draco aufstand und ging.

Harry erschrak, als ein Schachtisch vor dem Sessel schwebte, in dem er saß. Er sah auf und sah, wie Draco und seine Mutter in den Raum kamen.

„Draco erzählt, du wirst ein ganz guter Spieler", sagte Mrs. Malfoy, als sie sich Harry gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Nicht wirklich. Meistens gewinnt er immer noch."

„Also dann, wie wäre es, wenn ich gegen ihn spiele und du kannst zusehen, wie er schrecklich verlieren wird?", fragte sie verschwörerisch.

Harry grinste zurück und schloss sein Buch. „Klingt gut."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich hinter die weißen Schachfiguren. „Du vergisst, dass ich McGonagalls Schachfiguren geschlagen haben. Das sollte doch etwas wert sein."

„Du hast deine Trophäe bekommen", antwortete Harry.

„Und ich glaube, dass Harry und Hermine geholfen haben, Liebling", sagte Mrs. Malfoy.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Harry mit einem bitteren Lächeln. „Draco hat uns vor den anderen Figuren beschützt. Obwohl Hermine einen Bauern schlagen durfte."

Mrs. Malfoy lächelte ihren Sohn liebevoll an und schnippte mit den Fingern. Ein Hauself mit einem Tablett mit Tee ploppte in den Raum, schenkte ihnen ein und verschwand wieder. Das Gespräch drehte sich um angenehme Themen, während Harry an seinen Tee nippte und beobachtete, wie Mrs. Malfoy Draco schnell in ein Schachmatt manövrierte. Draco grummelte und griff nach seinem Tee, während Mrs. Malfoy die zerstörten Figuren mit einem Zauber reparierte und das Brett erneut vorbereitete.

„Möchtest du spielen, Harry?"

Harry starrte sie an. „Nachdem ich das gesehen habe? Nein danke. Sie würden mich in vier Zügen schlagen! Abgesehen davon weiß ich, wie sehr Draco das vermisst hat. Und ich habe einen Stapel Briefe vor mir."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Draco, während er bereits seinen ersten Zug machte.

„Ja. Ich habe schon einen Tag lang nicht gesagt, dass ich frei von den Dursleys bin. Ich will nicht wissen, was sie sagen würde, wenn ich sie noch länger warten lasse."

Draco schauderte leicht. „Sie würde dir wahrscheinlich einen Heuler schicken."

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Brief, den du laut diktierst. Er wiederholt die Worte dann für den Empfänger. Meistens mit viel Geschrei", sagte Mrs. Malfoy.

„Okay, in dem Fall antworte ich definitiv heute noch. Gute Nacht."

Harry verließ das Schachspiel und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Glücklich zog er sich seinen neuen Schlafanzug an und fragte sich dabei, wie lange es dauern würde, dass er nicht jedes Mal wie ein Trottel zu grinsen anfing, wenn er seine neue Kleidung anzog. Eine ganze Weile, dachte er. Nicht nur, dass er die grünen und weißen Streifen mochte, der Schlafanzug passte auch noch. Er würde eine Zeit brauchen, sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Er schnappte seine Post und machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann rief er unsicher: „Tilly?" Er lächelte erleichtert, als der kleine Elf neben seinem Bett erschien.

„Was will der Sir?", quietschte sie.

„Könnte ich bitte eine heiße Schokolade bekommen? Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir!" Tilly verschwand und kam einen Moment später mit einem silbernen Tablett zurück. Darauf stand ein Set aus einer Kanne, einer Tasse und einer Schüssel mit Marshmallows mit einer kleinen Zange.

„Kann Tilly sonst noch etwas tun?"

„Nein, das ist super. Danke."

Tilly verbeugte sich, verschwand und ließ Harry allein in seinem Zimmer zurück. Er füllte seine Tasse, häufte einen Berg Marshmallows darauf und begann, seine Post zu sortieren. Er brauchte einige Stunden und viele Tassen heiße Schokolade, bis er alles gelesen und beantwortet hatte. Schließlich hatte er Briefe für Hermine, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Blaise und Tracey. Er hatte auch eine Geburtstagskarte für Neville gemacht, mit einem Löwen in rot und gold darauf, da er wusste, dass Nevilles Geburtstag in der Zeit seines eigenen war.

„Tilly?"

Der Elf erschien sofort. „Was kann Tilly tun, Sir?"

„Kannst du mir bitte zeigen, wo meine Eule ist?"

Tilly sah ihn neugierig an. „Tilly kann die Post von Sir nehmen und selbst verschicken, Sir."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich würde sie gern sehen. Könntest du erst etwas Fleisch aus der Küche holen? Vielleicht etwas von dem, was wir zum Abendessen hatten, wenn etwas übrig ist?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir."

Als der Elf verschwand, zog Harry schnell seinen Morgenmantel und seine Hausschuhe an und nahm seine Briefe.

„Ist Sir bereit zu gehen?", fragte Tilly. Sie hielt ein von einer Serviette bedecktes Paket.

„Sicher."

Harry folgte dem Elf, als sie den Weg durch den Flur führte, die Treppe herunter und durch das Foyer. Als sie den Flur entlang gingen, in denen die Malfoys ihre Büros hatten, bemerkte Harry, dass aus Mr. Malfoys Arbeitszimmer noch Licht unter der Tür hervorkam, und nahm sich vor, auf dem Rückweg besonders leise zu sein. In der Nacht wollte er den Mann wirklich nicht allein treffen.

Am Ende des Flures öffnete Tilly die letzte Tür und gab Harry das Paket Fleisch. „Kann Tilly sonst noch etwas tun, Sir?"

„Nein, danke."

Tilly verschwand und Harry ging in den Raum. Die Eulerei der Malfoys war viel kleiner als die in Hogwarts, aber der Geruch war derselbe. Er fand Hedwig neben Thoth sitzend und grinste bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Freunde wurden, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht alleine war.

„Dobby!"

Dobby drehte sich um und sah Harry schuldbewusst an. „Harry Potter! Kann Dobby etwas für Harry Potter tun? Vielleicht seine Post für ihn verschicken?"

Harry betrachtete den Elf mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Nein danke, kein Bedarf. Was hast du mit Hedwig gemacht?"

„Nichts, Sir! Dobby macht nichts mit Harry Potters Eule, Sir!"

„Muss ich Mrs. Malfoy fragen, ob es meiner Eule gut geht?"

Dobby schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Harry Potter muss das nicht tun, Sir. Dobby hat – hat nur mit Harry Potters Eule gesprochen, Sir. Dobby hat versucht, sie zu überzeugen, dass sie für Harry Potter keine Post mehr verschicken soll. Aber Harry Potters Eule ist zu loyal zu Harry Potter und hat nicht auf Dobby gehört."

Dobby sah Hedwig böse an, was sie ignorierte, während sie beobachtete, wie Harry das Fleisch auspackte. Er gab ihr eine große Portion, bevor er auch Thoth etwas gab. „Braves Mädchen", murmelte er. „Dobby, warum willst du nicht, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre?"

Dobby wrang den Saum seines Kopfkissens. „Dobby kann es nicht sagen, Sir. Dobby will nur, dass Harry Potter in Sicherheit ist und Hogwarts wird dieses Jahr nicht sicher sein."

„Warum nicht?" Harry runzelte die Stirn und gab Hedwig gedankenversunken mehr Fleisch.

„Dobby kann es nicht sagen, Sir!", wiederholte der Elf, bevor er zur Wand lief und seinen Kopf gegen die Steine schlug.

Harry rannte vor und zog den Elf von der Wand weg. Er sah Dobby in die leicht schielenden Augen und runzelte die Stirn. „In Ordnung, ich werde nicht mehr fragen. Nur – bleib nur von Hedwig weg, okay?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Dobby traurig.

„Danke." Harry drehte sich zu Hedwig um, gab ihr das letzte Stück Fleisch und befestigte die Briefe an ihrem Bein. „Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass alle ihre Briefe bekommen?"

Hedwig stieß einen glücklichen Schrei aus und kam auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm. Er ging zum offenen Fenster hinüber. „Und flieg als letztes zu Pansy, okay? Ich traue ihr nicht, dass sie nicht die Briefe der anderen liest." Hedwig schnappte liebevoll nach seinem Finger und flog hinaus in die Nacht. Harry sah ihr nach, glücklich, dass sie sich so gut davon erholt hatte, so lange eingesperrt gewesen zu sein.

Als Harry sich umdrehte, fand er Dobby, der ihn anstarrte, und er seufzte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Deal machen?"

Dobby sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Harry Potter möchte mit Dobby einen Deal machen, Sir?"

„Ja. Wenn du aufhörst, mich davon zu hindern, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, werde ich Mr. Malfoy nicht sagen, was du vorhattest."

Dobby stieß ein verängstigtes Quietschen aus und nickte schnell. „Dobby kann diesen Deal machen, Harry Potter."

„Super." Harry hatte nicht vor gehabt, Mr. Malfoy irgendetwas über Dobbys Aktivitäten zu erzählen, und streckte die Hand aus. Als Dobby sie anstarrte, ging Harry vor und nahm die kleine Hand des Elfen in seine eigene. So muss sich Hagrid fühlen, dachte er, als er Dobbys Hand schüttelte. Als er losließ, starrte Dobby seine Hand einen Moment lang an und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Äh, Dobby? Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, Sir. Dobby hat von Harry Potters Großmütigkeit gehört und von seiner Güte. Aber Dobby wurde noch nie gefragt, die Hand eines Zauberers zu schütteln."

Harry grinste. „Tja, jetzt wurdest du gefragt."

„Ja, Sir." Dobby lächelte zurück und verschwand.

Draco hatte Recht, dachte Harry, als er zu seinem Zimmer zurückging. Dobby war definitiv ein verrückter Elf.


End file.
